


It's not the end of the world

by thespookyfiles



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, First Kiss, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookyfiles/pseuds/thespookyfiles
Summary: Mulder's thoughts while he considers kissing Scully on New year's Eve in Millennium, the moment we all waited for.





	It's not the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was first posted on my instagram page a while ago with a photo edit. I thought about posting it here too since I rewatched this episode yesterday and I couldn't help it. I hope you like it!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1etl53)

The clock on the tv screen was about to strike midnight.  
The end of an era, the beginning of a new millennium with all the fears that people felt, the impending end of the world, the apocalypse.  
It was like they were part of a bigger picture, something uncontrollable, inevitable. But there was one thing nobody could control: the power of their feelings. 

And now, while watching the welcoming ceremony for the new millennium on tv, so absorbed in it, Mulder felt hopeful for once.  
He felt that there were new chances and that he had to try, to do something to show Scully how much he cared for her, a fundamental part of his life for seven years now, the woman he loved with all his soul.  
He couldn't silence his feelings anymore, not now that the world was going to end, well, not literally, but it really felt like that. Not now that the future looked very bright. If the world was really going to end, he couldn't die without telling her how much he loved her.   
While the countdown started, he looked at her, his eyes filled with admiration for such a strong woman, who saved him once again.   
  
But what about her? What was she thinking? He would have given anything to know if she was sharing his hopes, if she was thinking about a chance for a future together.  
  
  
Five...  
  
Four...  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One...  
  
  
Happy new year 2000!

  
"Here we go. Kiss her. Kiss her just like the world is about to end for real. Nothing else matters" - he thought.  
  
So, leaning forward he brought his face closer to her, and as if she was thinking the same thing she did the same, welcoming his lips on hers.   
How long had he been waiting for this? How many times had he dreamt about it? Such a sweet and gentle kiss, like they were sealing a promise, a hope for the future. This would have been their year.  
They could have stayed like that forever, stuck in that moment in which time seemed to stop, and every background noise had vanished, except the sound of their hearts beating as one.  
And suddenly, in an instant, they found themselves losing in each other's eyes, both of them not able anymore to suppress a shy smile, still intoxicated by the sweetness of that kiss.  
  
  
The world didn't end.


End file.
